


Sunday Morning

by DracoArcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Slow Sex, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Dean gets a pleasant wake up call.





	Sunday Morning

Dean awoke to the feeling of wet kisses being pressed against the back of his neck and a hot hard line pressed against his ass. He hummed in approval as he reached back to stroke his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Mornin' angel."

"Good morning Dean. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Cas said as he began to roll his hips ever so slightly. His voice was rough from sleep and pitched lower then Dean thought should be allowed, and he found it altogether unreasonably sexy.

"Mmm," Dean hummed again, pushing back to try and get Cas to move faster, but he refused to be rushed. "No need to wait for me babe, you can have me any time."

"I know." Cas replied languidly, nipping at the spot just behind Dean's ear that always made him shiver. "But you know I like to take things slow." He wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him even closer, rubbing himself just a little harder against him. Just enough to make Dean's heartbeat quicken, but nowhere near the friction he needed.

Dean huffed out a breath and let his eyes flutter closed, resisting the urge to start thrusting back in earnest, to roll on top of Cas and ride him until they were moaning and gasping with release. They have all the time in the world now, Dean reminds himself, to take things slow and savor every minute.

As if he'd been reading Dean's thoughts, (Cas  _would_  be able to read Dean's mind by looking at the back of his head, the bastard) he pressed his lips against Dean's ear again.

"Don't worry Dean I'll get you there." He rumbled, voice so deep Dean swore he could feel it vibrating through his whole body. "I'm gonna make you nice and hard, just like this, before I make love to you. Do you like it when I make love to you, Dean?"

Dean felt the tips of his ears turning pink at the word choice, but he nodded, breath quickening.

"I'm gonna make you feel  _so_  good, Dean." Cas said, his hips rolling harder against Dean's ass. "I'll fuck you slow and deep until you come just on my cock." Dean moaned at the way the profanity sounded on the angel's tongue. He was achingly hard now and desperately in need of some kind of friction, but he knew Cas would stop him if he tried to touch himself.

"C'mon, babe, please," it came out a little breathier then Dean intended, but it seemed to do the trick because suddenly Cas was draping himself over Dean's back and pressing him into the mattress. Dean moaned as he thrust his hips against the bed, giving him a modicum of relief.

"You look so good like this, spread out for me." Cas murmured, lips ghosting over the back of Dean's neck. He started rolling his hips again, but now with each movement Dean's length rubbed against the sheets below him, and he stifled a groan in his pillow.

"Beautiful." Cas pressed a reverent kiss to the nape of Dean's neck, and then stopped altogether. But before Dean could voice his complaints, there was the snap of a cap and a cool wet finger was pressing easily inside Dean, his hole loosened from the previous nights activities. Dean let out a choked gasp.

"Don't hold back Dean, I want to hear you." Cas said into Dean's ear, before sucking a mark onto his neck.

"Cas.." Dean breathed as Cas gently added a second finger alongside the first. Then Cas curled his fingers  _just so_ , and Dean moaned loudly as white hot pleasure sparked through him.

"That's it," Cas praised. "Let me hear all those pretty little sounds you make."

Dean whimpered as Cas scissored his fingers, stretching him wide and adding a third. "Cas I'm ready, please, need you, I need-  _Ohhh_ ," he dissolved into moans as Cas crooked his fingers again, massaging tantalizingly against Dean's prostate.

"Please Cas!" Dean whined again, thrusting his hips back desperately. Cas chuckled quietly.

"Anything for you, my love." He said as he pulled his fingers out. Dean knew that tone of voice meant he was smirking, cocky bastard, and he was about to say as much when he felt the head of Cas' cock pressing against his entrance and all higher brain function was lost to him.

Dean held his breath as Cas pushed in agonizingly slowly, and let it all out in a rush when he finally bottomed out. The only sound in the room was their quickened breathing as Cas held perfectly still inside him. As soon as Dean though he might explode if Cas didn't do something, he  _slowly_  pulled all the way out, and just as slowly thrust all the way back in.

"Tease." Dean accused breathily.

"You love it." Cas replied. Dean just answered with a low moan as Cas gave another unhurried thrust.

Cas kept up the lazy rhythm, occasionally stopping to grind his hips slow and hard against Dean's, the head of his cock rubbing  _so good_  against Dean's prostate and making him moan brokenly.

Dean let himself get lost in the gentle build of pleasure, each roll of Cas' hips making him a little more sensitive, feeling just that much better. Soon Dean was panting against his pillow and letting out little moans on each thrust. It felt as though all his nerve endings had been set to hyper sensitivity and each brush of Cas' hands, the smooth slide of his cock inside him sent delicious shivers of pleasure through him.

"Cas! Cas I'm close," Dean gasped, rocking his hips back a little faster. "Right there, right there, almost-"

Cas kept rolling his hips deep into Dean, rubbing against his prostate on every thrust. "Come for me, Dean." he panted. 

"Yes! Just like that, just like- oh, oh, Cas,  _Cas! Oohhh_ ," Dean let out a long moan as pleasure crashed over him and he came hard onto the sheets.

Cas followed soon after, repeating "Dean, Dean,  _Dean_ _!"_ until his voice cracked and he collapsed against Dean's back, shivering with the aftershocks.

They lay against each other catching their breath for a moment before Cas pulled out and Dean flopped onto his back with a satisfied sigh. He grinned dopily up at him before pulling him back down for a deep languid kiss, hands tangling in hair and tongues lazily exploring familiar territory. They pulled away a while later, foreheads resting against one another, and Dean stared up at the blue eyes that had become so familiar and yet still made his heart skip a beat every time he saw them.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

They looked at each other for a moment, then erupted into giggles. Cas plopped down next to Dean and curled up against his side, and Dean nuzzled his nose into Cas' hair.

"Mm, can I wake up like that every day?" Dean chuckled.

He felt it when Cas smiled against his neck.

"Yes."


End file.
